Human Elite
by Tinmad
Summary: Just about this boy on Earth who, with the help of a grunt, raises a rebel army against the Covenant using its own soldiers. Please R&R!
1. Human Elite Ch 1

Human Elite- Chapter 1  
  
While Master Chief was battling for control of Halo a different hero emerged on Earth. One fueled by hate and vengeance and love. With his only objective, the complete destruction and annihilation of the entire attacking Covenant force. This hero was forged when the spearhead of the Covenant army attacked Earth.  
  
He was not known as an especially tough kid, nor a smart, or a talented one for that matter. He was not overly attractive, or repulsive. Nothing made him stand out from his peers and his family. He merely existed without purpose seemingly. But there was something that no one could see that made him so special. He wasn't seeking a purpose. He was making one. He was creating his own destiny. Deep down, lying in the darkest, most overlooked part of his mind, was where the factory of his purpose was. To destroy. Nothing unparticular, he was just literally born to kill. But with nothing to focus on.he was dead.  
  
It was Tuesday.just another fucking fun high-school day. Nothing in school mad him feel good. Knowledge only made him bored. After all. what is knowledge that serves no purpose? Garbage.days, months, years.all wasted wading through informational garbage! Years all gone straight down the crapper! Precious time that can never be returned! School ended and so he left. The stench of human decay and despair from the city only infuriated him more. Humans were divine! They were not supposed to live like this!  
  
Strangely something caught his attention in the sky as he was walking along a street. He looked up, up pass the signs and advertisement, passed the glowing skyscrapers, up to the dark and cloudy sky. He thought he saw a green light flash. Other people started to look up and become hypnotized by the different colored flashes as well, some purple, some yellow, and the mentioned green. Suddenly a small purple jet came into view, then another, then three more, then, twenty more, then millions of the purple things dropped out of the clouds.  
  
I man not to close to him dropped his cell phone screamed at the top of his lungs, "COVENANT!"  
  
The thousands of people watching in the street panicked and ran in different drop ships while some others gazed doubtfully or hopefully up. The boy was one of these. It was no more than a minute did his mind registered as the purple jets to be Covenant drop ships. His mind iced over in fear. He couldn't react.he just stood there until a cop started to shake and told him to, "Get the Hell adda here!"  
  
The boy didn't need to be told a second time, he immediately hightailed it to the highway. He was not stupid oh no. The slums would be the last place for the Covenant to attack. He could hide there, if there was enough time. Many people had tried bolting across the street only to be crushed and/or thrown by the traffic which had not halted yet. He had not even made it to the corner before the drop ships started to fire purple plasma bolts into the crowd. The boy paused, quickly twisted his head around then dove into a apartment building door. He ran past the stairway spiraling up through a door, down a dark hall through another door where he emerged onto a dark, dingy, huge supply lift. Already screams and explosions could be heard coming form outside. The Covenant had wasted no time in starting the extermination of them.  
  
He realized he didn't have much time so he ran across the rickety metal lift to a control panel where he punched a few buttons. The lift shuddered and groaned but then slowly started to lower itself into the bowels of the city. A floor down he realized he was not the only one who had this idea as three people hurried in. A old woman, she would have to go, a young woman, too bad her death was near, and finally a small boy, pity he was doomed like the rest of them. He really did feel sorry for the boy.his death was just inevitable. They had not gone to six more floors down before the lift just stopped as the fluorescent lights illuminating the shaft went out. A moment later red lights came on. As emergency power was directed to the lift. But still the lift did not fall. He looked around coolly to find a air shaft placed conveniently just in the wall behind him. When the others weren't looking he dove in as he heard a loud explosion and crack as the lift plummeted to the bottom of the shaft. He slowly crawled forward with watery eyes but he refused to look back.  
  
He slowly crawled forward as he fell out three feet to and iron- grated floor. Everything seemed to be covered in rust and a thin film of slime. Almost he felt the grating shake as what seem many feet were running on. Impossible! No way could they have gotten here so fast! He got up and ducked behind a funny smelling pipe as a squad of several grunts wearing black and gray armor trotted past. Then the reason hit him. TRAITORS!!! Backstabbing sons' a bitches! COWARDS! Of course there would be humans stupid enough to open up a back door for the Covenant hoping to live. Does the survival of the human race mean nothing to them? Just their own hides. I'd rather will my own heart to stop beating then to join that scum! And by scum he meant the traitors. To him those who betrayed their own race were lower than the Covenant.or any race for that matter.  
  
When he shimmied back out into the small tunnel he nearly feel over a lead pipe as long as his arm. He positioned it so it would run the length of the back of his arm so it would be impossible to see from the front. He then changed his pace to a silent jog in the direction of the grunts. They cannot be allowed to report to their masters. After all, who could be sure of the vast amount of knowledge that they had gained about Earth. The grunts didn't even hear him coming.  
  
The grunt at the back of the group suddenly fell silent as its methane mask was pulled off. No one noticed. The same fate followed two more until only three remained, and they were far to close for any more stealth kills. So the boy made due with what he had. He swung the pipe in a horizontal motion, cracking the ribs of one grunt and sending it into the right wall. The two remaining grunts squealed in surprise at having realized there was a human behind them and not the rest of their squad.which cost the center ones life as the top of its skull was caved in by the pipe. The last grunt started to upholster its plasma pistol as it was knocked from his hands.  
  
* * *  
  
Knap squealed as the alien pushed its foot into his chest.  
  
"Where were you going?" the alien screamed.  
  
Luckily Knap payed attention to the classes in which he was forced to learn the barbaric human language and was actually quite gifted at it. "No where!"  
  
The human frowned, then pushed his foot harder into Knap's chest and asked calmly, "To whom were you reporting too?"  
  
Knap knew the human wasn't going to let him leave so he just asked quietly, "Just take my pistol and shoot me."  
  
At this the human smiled, "Oh no. I think I'll let you have a deep breath of oxygen."  
  
Knap freaked out and started thrashing under the humans foot, "Please anything but that! NO!"  
  
The human didn't respond right away and looked like he was somewhere else for a moment. "I have a better idea, which doesn't involve your introduction to earth's air." Knap stopped thrashing and stared intently at the human. "Do you really want to fight the human race? Tell me the truth because if I even get the feeling that you are lying I will take your mask as a souvenir."  
  
Knap froze. No one had ever asked him if he even really cared about the war. Come to think of it, he didn't care. All he wanted was to go home and just rest in his favorite methane filled swampland. Having the new freedom of speech that the human gave him allowed him his own will. Knap looked at the floor and uttered, "No."  
  
The human smiled and replied, "Tell your superiors what ever you wish and for you. Find any of your friends that share the same thoughts as you, you will find me three levels bellow this. Bring any who you trust and I will be there." He lifted his foot up and said, "And may God help us all before its too late, until then."  
  
Knap smiled and repeated, "Until then."  
  
Knap watched the human until it disappeared around a corner before dropping a few info disks through the grating and returning to his journey back to HQ.  
  
Well this is chapter 1. If you somehow come up with enough information here to form your own opinion in which the direction of this story is going then feel free to post it. And the random quote of the chapter is, "More people have died under the name of God than for any other cause." What will happen in CHAPTER 2? Will Knap die? Will the boy reveal his name? Probably not but you will find out what will in Chapter 2 coming soon! 


	2. Human Elite Ch 2

Human Elite- Chapter 2 

            The elites were not happy with Knap the grunt to say the least. An elite in gold armor threw Knap into a wall because of his lost teammates which were, "Blown to smithereens when one of his squads' plasma grenades blew up accidentally." He was then tried for treason but found innocent by lack of evidence and the fact that his death would be a waste since the Covenant army would need all it could get for the assault on Earth. He was informed however that he would have to go to a week of rehabilitation or in other words…he was to be tossed in a cell to serve the sort sentence. But that did not make him feel any less about betraying the Covenant. And as luck, or unluck, would have it he had a minor jackal as a cellmate. 

            "So…what are you in here for?" Knap immediately inquired. 

            "None of your fucking business…" the jackal responded and moved yo the farthest corner from Knap.

            "Well I'm in here cause' my entire squad was killed and I didn't bring back enough Intel back to HQ so the tossed me in here!" Knap announced proudly.

            "And why aren't you dead?" the Jackal replied.

            "Sorry but that's none of your business!" Knap laughed.

            "Touché… Fine I'm in here because I got caught talking treason."

            "About what?"

            "What do you mean about what? It doesn't matter I'm dead in a week anyway…"

            Knap turned around for a minute and started to mutter to himself. _I can't believe it! Someone else who wants to leave!_ "Hahahaha."

            The jackal looked up and said, "What the fuck are you laughing at?"  

            Knap jumped around and squealed, "That I found another person like me!"

            The jackal squinted a little and said, "How do you mean?"

            "I'm leaving the first chance I get! I know a human who's looking for deserters!"

            The jackal's mouth dropped open a little then he shouted, "Do you want everyone to hear!?" 

            Knap sat down and whispered, "Oh yeah…"

            "About this human…?"

            "Oh yeah he told me he let me survive so I can join with him with as many deserters as I can get!"

            "Did he kill your squad or whatever?"

            "Yeah!"

            "Humans can't be trusted," the jackal stated flatly.

            "Maybe not most but there is always an exception!" 

            The jackal sat quitley for a minute then responded,  "Find the hunter brothers Q'uai and Q'wan. They despise the prophets and all of their ideals… Find my second in command of my old squad called Juk, he knows all the jackals who want out. There is only one elite I know who despises the whole Covenant ideals, he is Wakl'."

            Knap sat quietly for a second then with a stunned expression said, "Holy shit dude."

            The boy explored the deeper depths of the sewers even farther below than the original meeting point. He was stunned when he found an almost empty prison complex. All save a few skeletons abandoned it. The musty and dark halls echoed with every step and the boy was so ecstatic he could hardly contain himself when he found a generator that supplied the whole complex with power that still worked!

            "Huhuhaahaa! I've just found home base!"

            Now instead of see rows of cells he saw ammunition and weapon storages, a barracks, and so much more. The boy basked in the expectations of the future. Oh what a bright and violent future it would be! But then he realized that although he had known earlier he had hated traitors of any army he now realized his prejudices would have to go if he were to fight alongside the coming Covenant allies. An army of his own…

            After Knap was disciplined and released he immediately started his search. He found Wakl' easy enough in a relaxing room. The red armored elite was lying on a bed of purple fibers that contoured his body and injected a weak, numbing, poison. Above Wakl' a chrome robotic arm with a blue pulsing screen at the tip of it was shining into the closed elite's eyes. 

            "Excuse me…" Knap whispered into the elite's ear. 

            "…" No response, not even a twitch.

            "Excuse me," Knap whispered a little louder and poked Wakl's arm.

            "I'm gonna get you you little runt! Steal my food nipple will yah?" The elite muttered and quivered a little.

            "Hehehehe… I got you food nipple right here!" Knap yelled.

            The elite screamed and swatted the little grunt away and bolted on his feet. "Who's there!?"

            Knap was still giggling as he got up and said, "Snorkledork."

            The elite just stood and looked at the grunt.

            "Oh yeah, ummm, I'm Knap." 

            "Why are you here?" Wakl' asked.

            "Well Wakl' I know about some of your treasonous thoughts…"

            "Why do you want to blackmail me?" 

            Knap laughed and stated, "Well because I want to gather a few rebels and start our own faction!" The grunt was smart enough not to mention the human.

            "I'm not making any move until I have someone backing me up. And so far the members of your club are…?"

            "Well so far me and a jackal who's on death row right now but he never mentioned his name."

            "Well he's smart and I know who your talking about."

            "So will you join?"

            "Not until you get… oh say two hunters to join then maybe I'll consider it… Now get the hell out of here!"

            And so Knap left the main building to the world outside. Sure the buildings were as impressive as the Covenant's but what did he really care? What he needed was a good bog. He followed the directions a fellow grunt gave to him to a heavily fortified skyscraper after hitching a ride on a drop ship, which was transporting some munitions to his destination. There he found the hunter brothers Q'uai and Q'wan guarding huge glass doors leading into the building. There wasn't much of a flow of Covenant soldiers going in and out of the building so Knap wasn't abused too much pushing through it. 

            Knap walked up to the hunter on the left side of the door and asked, "Are you Q'uai?" 

            The hunter looked down at the diminutive grunt than yelled over to his partner, "Brother! Do you know a grunt?" 

            The hunter on the other side replied, "Why!?"

            "Well there's one right here looking for you!"

            "Tell him to go away!"

            "Okay!" Q'wan looked back down and said, "He says go away."

            The grunt tilted his head and asked, "So are you Q'wan?"

            "Unnn yes."

            "Great!" Knap jumped. "A jackal who's on death row told me to find you!"

            The hunter stood quietly for a second then yelled back to his brother, "He knows Grog!"

            Q'uai roared back, "Really!? Isn't he supposed to die?"

            "Yeah! This grunt knows im'!"

            "Well what's his name!?"

            Q'wan leaned down to the grunt and asked, "What's your name?"

            "Knap," he stated.

            Q'wan stood back up and yelled, "Knap!"

            "Hey Knap!!!" Q'uai yelled back. 

            Q'wan leaned back down and whispered, "So what you want?"

            Knap sniffled and told his story of the boy who wanted any rebel Covenant.

            "You… You serious?"

            "Yup!"

            "Yeah we'll join… Just come to us when your leaving and we'll follow."

            "What about your brother?"

            "Don't worry he'll come now get out of here we look suspicious… oh and we'll be guarding this building for the next week or so… go!"

            Knap scurried away giggling to himself all the way back to the grunt barracks. 

MESSAGE FROM AUTHOR- Damn, I am so tired right now… So bored… I hate writing the boring stuff before the blood… Yawn… I hate school.

            Back at the barracks he got twenty grunts to join! With eight more saying they would stay with the Covenant to recruit more. Knap was amazed at the number he recruited. He knew that none would betray him on purpose. A good 90% of all the grunts wanted to leave. The only way they were kept under control was through fear. And any creature will only take so much before retaliating. He also gathered some information about Juk the jackal who wouldn't be in the area until the next day. So Knap took this as a blessing and slept the rest of the Earth day. 

            The next morning the search for Juk began. It was horrible. He followed tip after tip after tip. Each leading to a place Juk had been moments before. He got beat up twice, thrown into the wall once, and had his mask ripped off for a second. When the world outside started to grow dark the city lit up with the same majesty as the day he literally bumped into Juk on a sidewalk.

            Surprisingly enough Juk helped him up with a, "Sorry… I didn't see you." 

            Knap immediately inquired, "Are you Juk?"

            "Yes… are you Knap?" 

            "Yes! How do you know?"

            "I got a message from Grog about you!"

            "You know I'm planning to leave right?"

            "Yessss!"

            "Do you know anyone else who wants to go?"

            "My squad of seven men has been waiting for a moment like this!" 

            "Great! When can you come!?"

            "We'll go when you say so."

            "Great… Meet me at the transport center two days from now at this same time."

            "Roger that. See you."

Knap was now heading straight for the relaxing center where he found the elite Wakl'. Sure enough after being directed by one of the grunt guards he found the elite. After telling Wakl' of all the volunteers he finally agreed.

            Just as Knap was leaving the elite said, "I can get Grog out…"

            Immediately the grunt jumped around and spit out, "How?"

            "Well on the night we leave I've been scheduled to go on the suicide watch. Grog's been moved to a human building. I kill any threats and Grog and I will slip out through the sewers and meet you outside at the transport center."

            The grunt smiled behind his mask, "Perfect…"

            Back at the barracks he sent a message to the hunter brothers reading, "_T Center- Midnight sharp! Bring supplies! Elite's bringing a friend." _And told all of the grunts that were going with him about the plan. 

_10:45 pm. East Coast Standard Earth Time…_

Wakl' in his new red major armor stood guarding the door to Grog's cell along with another major elite. He was thinking about if what he was doing was right. How they were praised by the other Covenant. But that was mostly out of fear. And then he remembered how the prophets weren't so hyped up about the humans until spies found something on Earth. He had no idea what it was but for some reason he knew it wasn't good news to the Prophets. 

            "So what do you think of the system Ylga'?" Wakl' asked.

            "You mean our system?"

            "Yeah… how we are and the prophets and everything?"

            "Yeah its awesome being worshipped isn't it?"

            "So you believe everything they tell you?"

            "Why you don't?"

            "Yeah I just wanted to start a conversation," Wakl' grunted. Suddenly he didn't mind killing Ylga'.

            "I know. I'm bored too."

            "Hey want to get me a drink?"

            "You want it hard?"

            "Yeah…"

            "Sure I'm thirsty myself I mean guh!" Ylga' let out as the butt of Wakl's plasma rifle cracked his skull. 

            "Hehehe…" Wakl's chuckled to himself as he unlocked the thick metal door of Grog's cell. 

            Grog just sat there stunned. When Wakl' busted in.

            "Grog come on!"

            Grog jumped up and laughed, "Wakl' is that you? What are you doing?"

            "The alarms are going to go off come on!"

            Grog and Wakl' bolted down the hall full of doors with similar cells and emerged onto a dimly lit stairway leading down. They took two steps at a time and leaped the last ones onto the platforms. Seven stories later on a platform below them three grunts and a jackal bursted through a door and were cut down in milliseconds by Wakl's plasma rifle. Grog stopped for a second to pick up a plasma pistol and rip off the shield generator attached to the dead jackal's arm. 

            Much deeper down they reached solid cement with no more steps. There was only a rusted metal door in the slime-covered wall. Once through it they were in a pipe tunnel that was very similar to the one that Knap met the boy in. They ran straight for a few minutes with the only sound of their own footsteps and the sound of dripping. 

            Finally Grog gasped, "Do you know where we are even going!?"

            Wakl' said nothing but turned at a juncture of tunnels to end up at a ladder leading a few hundred feet up. The climb was the most difficult for the jackal for his body was not really designed for a climb like it. Wakl' punched the manhole cover they came up to out of its position and onto the street. They scrambled out and looked around. The street they were on was deserted but Wakl' stood mumbling to himself until Grog punched him in the arm.

            "The transport center is this way come on!" Grog yelled and sprinted down the road with Wakl' following close behind. 

            They area that the transport center was on used to be a park but was now brown, matted, and dead from the chemicals and marching that had occurred on it. There were only three drop-ships actually parked there. And one was the field version U shaped one. There was a good amount of fighting going on. Two hunters, a squad of jackals with their shields up were forming a barrier for the hunters and the twenty grunts around them, were blasting away at the few guards who were guarding the field. From what they could tell it was an overwhelming victory for the side with the hunters. Not one member of their side had fallen. 

            After the battle the soldiers formed a perimeter around the drop-ships and waited. Until Wakl' and Grog ran to them. As soon as they were in sight Knap ran out and yelled for them to hurry up. As the elite and jackle neared the two phantoms and the U shaped ship were being loaded with the soldiers, equipment, food, supplies, and ammo. Juk ran to Grog when he saw him and gave each other hugs while shouting, "Holy shit man!" 

            The two hunters ran up the ramp into one phantom while the jackals and a few grunts loaded into the other one, and all the remaining soldiers getting into the U shaped ship. The three ships lifted off and immediately tuned into the radio and heard that four banshee's were on they're way to the group's position. Seconds later the back phantom was being fired upon. Cleverly they phantom's cargo doors swung open revealing the hunters inside. The elites piloting the banshee's scattered after two of their own were ripped open by the hunters's fuel rod cannons. Then the phantom and U shaped ship rose up a little and drifted apart to fire on the banshee's taking down one more and leaving the last which was slowing turning left and down unable to stop. 

            The ships touched down on a large platform jutting out from a skyscraper. The rebel Covenant quickly relieved the ships of their cargo and moving it to a, equally large, maintenance elevator. After which they switched on each ships self-destruct program before finally activating the lift and slowly plunging into the bowels of the city. 

            _My God…Finally I finish this chapter. Been working on it all day since all my friends left me to go on vacation…bastards. Anyways If you like this story and are expecting another chapter you may have to wait a week or two. High school sucks that way. Anyone here who goes to Coyle and Cassidy High? No? Didn't think so. Oh yeah the random quote of the chapter is… "When I feel like sleeping I sleep. When I feel like working I work. And if I feel like making popcorn at 1 am. Well, God damn it! I'm gonna make popcorn at 1 am.!" See ya…_


	3. Interlude between Ch's 2 and 3

Interlude I-  
  
The four prophets summoned the elite J'nai to the council chambers only ten minutes after the small uprising. J'nai was one of the most well respected and feared leader of his kind. He was known to follow through with any command with speed and with unrivaled brutality and cunning. Since his days of training he had risen faster through the ranks than any other soldier before him. Blessed with excellent charisma he was always listened to. And was praised by the prophets as the perfect soldier. He was the pinnacle of the Covenant army and ideals. For all of these reasons and more, the prophets were going to choose him for his most important assignment yet.  
  
J'nai calmly strode through the darkness to the small circular platform. As his feet rested on it the circle lit up in a green glow and slowly lifted about two feet off the floor before more lights lit up to reveal the prophets high above him.  
  
"Do you know why we have summoned you general J'nai?" One of the prophets inquired.  
  
"I would believe the reason why has something to do with the. 'unrest' in our army?"  
  
Another one of the prophets commanded, "Do not try to hide the truth by changing what words you use."  
  
To which J'nai replied, "I am sorry my Lords."  
  
The third prophet then explained, "Yes it does have something to do with the so called 'unrest'. But how do you think we are to deal with this matter?"  
  
J'nai smiled coldly and said, "By making capturing and destroying the leader."  
  
Then the last and oldest prophet spoke up, "You make it sound so simple. We don't have the slightest clue of who the root is. So we can not hope to even identify him until he makes the first move."  
  
"So how am I supposed to find him in the mean time?"  
  
"Nothing. Only wait until that happens. And listen for treason. And watch for disappearances. When you identify who the leader is you will be authorized to capture him by any means necessary. And we need him alive to know how to stop future uprisings. You are dismissed."  
  
"Yes my Lords!" the elite saluted. J'nai was already formulating plans on how to capture the leader of the rebellion. What annoyed him most was that he would probably never know who the real leader was. That mattered little to him though. If it came to that he would just kill them all.  
Interlude. This isn't a chapter so it doesn't get a random quote. : P 


	4. Human Elite Ch 3

Human Elite- Chapter 3  
  
The boy was sitting quietly in a dark corner of the room he had designated for the meeting of the Covenant who would start the rebellion. His dark eyes studying and taking in all the details of the plasma pistol he had previously collected from the wandering grunts. It amazed him how all the power came from a battery. Maybe he would be the first with his army to mix human with alien. To form a completely original war machine. It would be feared by all. but first it would have to be formed. Oh what I glorious thought.  
  
He was just about to leave when he heard the metal walkways leading to the room vibrating. He immediately pulled himself into the dark embrace of the pipes and aimed his gun at the door.just in case. Luckily he would not have to fight as he recognized the grunt Knap. And he was followed by an elite, a jackal, and two hunters. The elite leaned onto a large pipe running through the wall next to the entrance, the two hunters crouched down into their shiny blue suits in one corner, leaving the jackal and grunt to another corner.  
  
The boy however did not so much as blink fearing betrayal. Because everyone was now out get him, just as he was out to get all of them. To think any other way would be illogical and fatal. So instead he just watched and listened. He tried to follow the conversation between the elite and the grunt but he could not understand one word they were saying. All that he could deduce was that the elite was starting to get scared and impatient. It was then that the boy decided that the chance had to be taken and walked out into the dim light in the room. In fact not one of the Covenant even noticed him but the keen senses of the jackal had not been fooled by the darkness or the disgusting smell of sewage. In fact he had registered the boys presence the second he sat down but had mentioned that knowledge to no one.  
  
It was not until the boy spoke that the others saw him. "Me being native to this planet may I be the first to say welcome to Earth." The elite and hunters immediately pulled the guns up and aimed at him. The boy turned to face the elite and handed it the gun so it was aiming at himself. The elite lowered his rifle and took the pistol and nodded.  
  
"You! I've got great news!" Knap suddenly exploded giddily.  
  
The boy faced the grunt and asked, "So how many have you recruited?"  
  
The grunt giggled too himself and proudly announced, "Well besides these, twenty of my kind and seven jackals. Oh and also we have loads of provisions waiting on the lift and about ten more of my kind stayed back to recruit more!" He knew that there was only eight grunts recruiting but ten was more pleasing to the ear.  
  
The boy smiled and stated, "Very good. It has just occurred to me that I do not know your name, or anybody's for that matter."  
  
"Well this elite is." Knap stopped talking and looked at the elite which stared back at him.  
  
Then the elite reached up and pressed down and moved a small piece of his armor just below his neck until it briefly changed to lime green then back to the normal blue. "I'm Wakl'" the elite coughed.  
  
"Nice to meet you," the boy said with a wry smile.  
  
The elite grunted in response.  
  
Knap then pointed to the jackal in the corner, "Over there's Grog. he can't speak your language."  
  
The jackal snorted and made a strange noise.  
  
"Oh. sorry," Knap whispered. He then looked back up at the boy. "Apparently he can understand us its just that he doesn't have his helmet to translate what he says." To this the jackal stroked his thin strip of hair that was in the style of a Mohawk.  
  
"Well that just about leaves those two," the boy pointed over his shoulder.  
  
"How did I forget them?" Knap asked himself while leaned to see by the human and said, "That's Q'uai. I mean Q'wan. And that's his brother is Q'uai. Yeah that's right."  
  
"Oh-kay. So. Where are the troops?" the boy turned his gaze down to the grunt.  
  
"I'm afraid you can't see them just yet."  
  
Suddenly the boy knew something bad was about to happen. "Why?"  
  
"Because. Wakl' no!" the grunt screamed as the elite closed his claw around the boy's neck and slammed him against the concrete wall.  
  
The boy tried to breath but he couldn't feel anything anymore. He just stared into Wakl's dark deep eyes. An explosion of hate and rage wracked his body and he slowly started to pry the elite's fingers off one by one. The elite's jaw dropped open. The puny human was over powering him and as soon as he looked into the boy's eyes he understood everything. The glint in the boy's eyes signaled he was special. And would fight to the death of his chosen cause. This was something that Wakl' loved more than anything. And that thing he saw in the boy was true Honor.  
  
The elite dropped the boy and backed off into a corner and coughed, "I understand everything now." Wakl' walked over to the boy, who was on his knees still struggling to get his breath back, and dropped to one knee and put his arm across his chest and spoke confidently, "I am yours to command. Ticennaqilla."  
  
Ticennaqilla slowly lifted his head to the elite and whispered hoarsely, "What is 'Ticennaqilla'?"  
  
The elite helped Ticennaqilla and explained, "Way back before we followed the rule of the Covenant we had our own heroes and gods. Ticennaqilla was the warrior-king who was a god in the guise of the most unpredictable creature. And it was said that he appears every time our race loses Honor. And now you are He. Ticennaqilla."  
  
* * * FUN FACT: Ticennaqilla (Tice-sen-a-keeya) Help a little?  
* * *  
  
"Really?" the boy said with a shocked expression.  
  
"Yes Lord Ticennaqilla, you are, and I will follow you until the end," The elite explained.  
  
Ticennaqilla laughed and exclaimed, "That won't be necessary. I plan on all of us to live."  
  
"Now come my Lord. You must greet your army."  
  
* * *  
  
Ticennaqilla couldn't have prepared himself for the sight of his own army. Even the fact that he only had twenty-seven troops, not counting the ones that greeted him, at his command was still exhilarating. His dream was finally becoming a reality. Sure they weren't loyal yet and may insult him for being a human but he would be far to busy to care much what horrible things were on their minds. The collective opinion would change in time. But now there was a list of objectives to be completed before any military action could be taken. The supplies must be organized and stored in specific parts of the old jail complex; the troops must be given quarters and food, the armor must change visibly to the colors that they would fight under; and a medal or a special rank for Knap would have to be given.  
  
Now was a time for preparation. He felt the time of war drawing closer, steadily, and never faltering in its approach. Soon.. But not soon enough.  
  
Boring yes? That's why I'm releasing the next chapter at the same time. And the random quote of the chapter is, "The point of war is not to die for your country, but make the other bastard die for his!" 


	5. Human Elite Ch 4

Human Elite- Chapter 4  
  
Ticennaqilla had quickly turned the prison complex into a mildly presentable barracks. It was organized down to the minutest detail. Weapons storage, mostly Covenant weaponry but some human, a generator room, with the ingenuity of the elite Wakl' they were able to tap into a power line and due a lot with a little by using a single covenant generator, a storage room for plasma grenades only, separated into either small bronze orbs that could be used to make the actual grenade or the useable metallic blue ones, and then another room to store two grenade machines that would infuse the bland bronze orbs with the same properties of the blue ones with the entire process taking about a good hour with the minimal power that they had.  
  
The living quarters were assigned according to rank and specialties. Which still pretty much separated each species if only by a few feet. With the warden's offices being inhabited by the grunt Knap, Wakl', and Ticennaqilla. The jackal Grog had refused to have an important room and demanded that he be allowed to live with his brothers.  
  
And too much of Ticennaqilla's delight they happened to have hands on a machine that changed the colors of armor to suit rank. Immediately he had all of his troops change their armor, regardless of rank after all it would be dangerous to have that obvious of a difference in rank because then Covenant assassins and snipers would have it way too easy, to the color of steel gray. You know, to suit the urban environment. All the preparations to complete a fully equipped military station were complete. And all it took was two weeks. But things still did not feel right. Ticennaqilla did not feel comfortable with only. maybe thirty soldiers. So he waited.  
  
But as fate would have it he was not forced to wait long. Only a week of diligent patience had proved well when Knap and a small squad of his own came running through the huge steel doors that led into the complex yelling. Ticennaqilla was summoned by Wakl' to the barracks where Knap came forward and shouted his report.  
  
"Lord Ticennaqilla some of my friends who wish to join are in trouble!" Knap squealed.  
  
"Where are they!?" Ticennaqilla yelled back struggling to keep a smile from his face.  
  
"They are dug in at an bombed out command post just North of the service elevator!"  
  
"How many are attacking them?"  
  
"When we left only four ghosts, two hunters, and maybe ten elites and fifteen jackals."  
  
Ticennaqilla thought for a moment before turning to Wakl' and saying, "Round up all the troops. You command the hunters and ten of the grunts. I'll take the rest. We can form a more accurate plan when we see the field."  
  
Wakl' straightened up and saluted, "Sir!" And he was off to rally the troops.  
  
While he, Ticennaqilla, went to ammo storage and picked a plasma pistol as well as a human pistol. The former for knocking out any elite's or jackal's shielding and the latter for sniping and finishing the enemy's off. And then he waited as his army of rebels filled in and took their weapons. Ticennaqilla encouraged five of his grunts that would be under his command to choose needlers to quickly take down the somewhat large force of elite's. He then pulled on outdated marine Corp. armor for at least some safety before boarding the lift all the others.  
  
Ticennaqilla had already admitted to himself that he should have let some stay behind to continue rebel actions. at least until he saw how many would-be rebel Covenant shooting from inside the now ten-story hospital. There were more floors before mortar fire. There had to have been forty grunts and ten jackals pinned down inside it. Along with God knows how many supplies. They had too take it but it wouldn't be easy. far from it in fact.  
  
The former Covenant CP was positioned on a field with buildings, but not the sky scrapers that dominated the central are of the city, along the perimeter of the field. And on them, positioned carefully as to have fire from all directions, six shades on top of them. And by now the amount of loyal Covenant had swelled to 10 ghosts, four hunters, and exactly twenty- three elites and twenty jackals. And to add too the fun three banshees were strafing the building and occasionally fired its devastating fuel rod cannon at it.  
  
"Shit." Ticennaqilla whispered to himself. "Wakl' your in charge of taking out the three shades on this side while my force will see if we can get those ghosts or banshees to follow us so you guys can take the roof's. And don't worry all you have to do is scale one of these buildings cause they are connected at the top by bridges so pick one and do it!"  
  
* * *  
  
The elite piloting one of the banshees started to receive damage but from no plasma weapon. J'nai stopped firing on the building and banked towards the edge of the field and saw flashes of light in a small pile of rubble. Were the humans already in this part of the city? It didn't seem possible so he directed one of his wingmen to the snipers position to properly identify the target. And then silently cursed the scout banshee as it chased the sniper out of its position and followed it a little into the city before being fired upon by volleys of plasma bolts from bellow. The banshee exploded as it tried to pull up and the remains of it crashed on a building harboring a shade sending shrapnel everywhere killing all that were positioned up there save a few who would never see again.  
At this exact time a green plasma bolt was lobbed out of a window and collided with another banshee sending it crashing down into the field below making a small crater of six jackals and two elites. Then another bolt was let loose from a lower level which just missed a ghost but with enough force to throw it and the elite piloting it into a hunter. But J'nai learned from these experiences. He would never again allow an excess of troops on the field, too much collateral damage. But this lesson was not with out a high price. Already Wakl's force had stormed onto the roof where the first banshee went down and assigned a grunt to the shade, which proceeded to lay suppressive fire on another rooftop, which just happened to kill most of its occupants. J'nai wanted to attack the roofs but he knew he would most certainly die because of the hunters. But he did do one quick fly by.  
  
J'nai noticed the rebel covenant were armored in gray. And he also saw one elite leading them. He committed that image of the elite to memory because for now at least he was probably the leader. But for now he would lend support for the assaulting force by circling high and waiting for the rebel forces to emerge onto the field. but this was not meant to be. Wakl' force had completely decimated the enemy's stationed on the roof's by use of the shades, of which two of the three were now firing at J'nai's banshee. And the two hunter brothers had started to bombard the enemy covenant below with their fuel rod cannons.  
  
Within two minutes there were only two ghosts left and a virtually empty path to the building. By now J'nai had pulled away to a safer vantage point and watched as Ticennaqilla lead his squad into battle against the remaining elites and jackals that had by now panicked and were scattered all over the field which was littered with debris and craters.  
  
Ticennaqilla charged at the front of his soldiers and tackled a jackal to the ground and proceeded to beat the crap out of it before ripping off its arm shield and attaching it to his own arm. During all this the rebel jackals had split into even groups and had lined up opposite of each other to provide cover for the grunts to fire at the loyalist Covenant that were still on the other side of the building. The evacuation of the rebels started as soon as Ticennaqilla was greeted enthusiastically in the Covenant CP by about ten grunts and another ten jackals. They quickly informed him that there were twenty more jackals, three elites, and forty more grunts still inside. Through all of this he was smiling.  
  
With as many troops as he had now he could destroy the remaining loyal Covenant. It would be easy. But then logic conquered his personal feelings so he then commanded that everyone be evacuated a few at a time but first the jackals to make a better path by using their shields. From there the rest of the battle was easy. The loyal Covenant could not advance any farther, for at the exact moment Ticennaqilla walked into the CP the two hunter brothers took out the remaining to ghosts, because of the constant barrage from the shades and the shielding of the jackals.  
  
Ticennaqilla was the last one out the door along with ten grunts that had volunteered to stay until he left. He jogged in front of them and watched as Wakl's forces disappeared from the roofs and back into the building. It was at this precise time that he heard the scream of J'nai's banshee. He froze and stood his ground and motioned for the grunts to flee.  
  
J'nai smiled to himself as he brought the human into his crosshairs. The leader was the human! He knew the instant he looked into Ticennaqilla's eyes who at this time was raising his pistol filled with a clip of armor- piercing rounds and took careful aim at the fuel pods hanging onto the banshee's wings. He fired and missed, again a miss, then J'nai fired four bolts of bluish-white plasma before the next bullet collided into the fuel tank, piercing it, and igniting the contents inside. The wing exploded and sent J'nai into an uncontrolled dive towards the ground. But one of his plasma bolts had hit Ticennaqilla. right in the chest, piercing what armor he had on instantly. Ticennaqilla, the former boy, merely gasped and collapsed to the ground losing consciousness.  
  
Wakl' stood at the edge of the field and watched him go down. He let out the biggest war cry and rushed onto the field cutting down one elite which had neared his God while the hunters behind him opened fire on some jackals that were not far behind the dead elite. Wakl' lifted Ticennaqilla off the ground as two of the new rebel elites rushed to his side and explained that he might be saved. Wakl' listened and then sprinted to the CP with the others trying to keep up.  
  
Wakl' rushed through the dimly lit building to the machine he was searching for. He then carefully layed down the boy on the table and strapped him down before injecting a needled filled with a pulsating blue substance. He then ran over to the controls of the machine and programmed it to Ticennaqilla's weight, height, etc, and punched the "Go" button. The machine was designed to infuse the armor onto the elites as a second skin. It was designed for elite's. Ticennaqilla should have died but instead his eyes opened up which were now glowing blue.  
  
There are screams. And there are screams. Even Wakl' flinched at the sounds that could not possibly be tearing from the human's mouth. Ticennaqilla's body twisted and writhed as pieces of armor of a substance totally unknown to humans burned itself onto him. Deep down in the boy's head he felt his way of thinking being twisted and reformed to a higher state of organization and speed. He was evolving. The armor took on a different color and shape when it attached to him. It melted into a metallic sage green color and its shape turned into something more medieval. The helmet reformed and had an almost small fin like shape trailing off the back, the chest piece became sharper and more defined, along with every other piece. His fingers become slightly sharper and more claw like and his feet sort of recessed in and became slightly rounded. But worst of all the changes was that to his face which lay somewhere between the smooth human and sharp jawed Covenant elite.  
  
He was no longer human. but something more. Something. undefined. But the closest most direct word would be that he was a Human Elite.  
  
* * *  
  
Ahhh.It feels good to finish this chapter. Did you like? The random quote of the chapter is, "Power corrupts; Absolute power is kinda neat though." See you next time.Oh and go to this group, "groups.yahoo.com/group/VariousFanFiction/" without the quotes of course. And join it! I command you to.At the very least look at it. And oh yeah REVIEW! 


End file.
